


Seaside Hill Christmas Rescue

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Claus is struck while paying a visit to Seaside Hill, which causes its protectors - Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha - to all come back and rescue Santa from the pesky badniks. Can the four be able to do it, or will Christmas be cancelled indefinitely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Hill Christmas Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, Seaside Hill is a wonderful place. And let this great story be my Christmas present to all of you wonderful readers. Of course, nearly all of my most popular fanfics have chapters that can constitute as Christmas presents for you as well, but this is the top of them all. And it's finally a good excuse to write something big about Christmas, even if it's less Christmas and more rescuing Santa Claus… but that's besides the point. Enjoy!

Arceus was keeping an eye on everything as usual, being in the white fluffy heaven as he watched every single corner of the universe. He then turned his attention to Seaside Hill, where it was night time, and Santa Claus was riding in the night sky in his sleigh. Arceus' personal ROB was standing by him on the left, keeping everything in check. Suddenly, Arceus felt an internal pain in his chest, groaning as he took a step back.

"Is there something wrong, master?" ROB asked in his robotic, monotone voice. "You seem to be perplexed."

Arceus turned to ROB, panting as he tried regaining his stature. "I felt a strong negative presence… like a part of me has been attacked…" He groaned as he felt the internal pain again, though he had his focus on Seaside Hill, as he witnessed Santa Claus being ambushed by various Buzzbombers. "No… what is happening…?"

Inside the small viewing globe of Seaside Hill, Santa screamed as he tried escaping the incoming swarm of mechanical bees, but the Buzzbombers had him surrounded, using their loud metallic wings to cause hearing problems for the reindeer, and then proceeding to firing yellow laser shots at the sleigh, causing enough damage to send it falling down. Santa screamed as he was grabbed by various Buzzbombers, all of them taking him towards the northern direction. Arceus shook his head in disgust as he turned to ROB.

"Santa Claus got ambushed by those Buzzbombers," Arceus commented to ROB as he shook his head. "There's little to no choice. We have to summon the Seaside Hillsters for this."

ROB moved his arms about. "But master, you allowed them to break up with each other for three months. Are you positive that you can't just take care of this yourself?"

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes. "Sometimes, there's a time and place for everything." He took in a deep breath as he continued, "Just because I'm the creator of everything, doesn't mean I have to do everything."

ROB shook his robotic head as he calculated some stats in his databank. "If you insist, lord Arceus. Who shall we summon first?"

Arceus chuckled as he thought deeply, glancing at another small orb containing the Grumble Volcano. "I know just the agent of death…"

* * *

Dry Bowser was relaxing in the Grumble Volcano, having beaten a bunch of pesky Big Bullies into submission, resting at the very top of the Grumble Volcano itself, with the various Dry Bones, Undead Goombas, and Bone Piranha Plants that worked under him keeping the track under control. Dry Bowser had his skeletal arms folded as he had a birds eye view of the entire volcanic wasteland, ensuring that there were enough flames and magma flowing through.

"Good. Everything is as it should be." Dry Bowser commented, as he was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. He sighed in annoyance as he looked up, knowing what it was. "Oh, are you kidding me…?"

* * *

Dry Bowser landed on his feet, taking a good look around to see that he was back in a familiar place. Seaside Hill, just east of the Ocean View racecourse, with it being night time. He then noticed a bright light before him, with a large figure revealing itself to be Arceus.

"Well, well, well, long time, long see." Dry Bowser commented as he approached Arceus. "You've been working out lately."

Arceus nodded as he approached Dry Bowser, appearing much larger than the skeletal reptilian. "Indeed. Have you been doing well, Dry Bowser?"

Dry Bowser smirked as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Very well, as expected. The Grumble Volcano is in working order, my minions all still respect and fear me, and I'm back to being what I was assigned to do since my creation." He cleared his throat. "Of course, being that you're the creator of everything and all, you should know that."

Arceus nodded his head in response. "Indeed." Was all he responded with.

Dry Bowser looked around, curious to see that the other three weren't there. "Hmm. Are you taking your time this time? Normally, the others are here alongside me."

Arceus closed his eyes as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Well, I'm sensing that they're finishing up their things, so I'm giving them some time."

Dry Bowser shook his head as his orange eyes turned red. "Well, in the meantime, can you at least tell me why I have been summoned back in Seaside Hill after all these months?"

Arceus sighed as he opened his eyes again, glancing at Dry Bowser. "You are familiar with Santa Claus, right?"

* * *

Toadette was in the Maple Treeway, enjoying the nice, wonderful autumn breeze as she was bouncing around, hanging out with Birdo and Wiggler. The three females were on the top of the maple tree that was part of the race course, with the two large Wigglers walking around them.

"Oh, how I just love being up here!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled with glee, "The great breeze, the large amount of trees in the background… oh, am I in heaven!"

Wiggler giggled as she patted Toadette on the head. "Oh, you silly little mushroom girl! You think everything is heaven!"

Birdo folded her arms together as she chuckled. "Well, I guess you could count that as a good thing." She shrugged. "After all, it's better to be happy and cheerful about anything than being wary and paranoid."

Toadette nodded as she held her hands together, agreeing with Birdo. "Yeah, Wiggz! Birdo definitely has it down to it when it comes to common sense!" She squealed with joy as she twirled around. "Oh, I don't know how my day could get better!"

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the Maple Treeway, blinding the three girls. Toadette was then being pulled right into the light, knowing fully what it was, but disappeared without a trace. Birdo and Wiggler opened their eyes once the strong light died down, glancing at each other as they then noticed that Toadette was missing.

"What just happened?" Wiggler asked as she moved her top arms about, being concerned. "And where did Toadette go?"

Birdo sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I have a feeling that Toadette was sucked in by the light…"

Wiggler gawked in disbelief as she shook her head, frantically waving all of her arms. "What? What would make you think of that?"

Birdo placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Toadette did mention that this strange occurrence happened to her every time she was summoned to help lower crime in Seaside Hill." She shook her head. "I just hope that she's doing okay…"

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was in the middle of delivering pizzas around Station Square, snow falling down, as it was getting close to Christmas Eve. Silver returned to the Pizza Hut, letting out a huge sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Phew! What a long day!" Silver exclaimed as he stretched his arms. "It feels so good to be back here after all the delivering!"

Shadow sipped some coffee as he was reading a newspaper, placing it down to see Silver walk in. He chuckled. "So, did the snow slow you down?"

Silver yawned as he took a seat down at the green table, facing across Shadow. "Oh I wish. I had to deliver all these pizzas, or Vex would have had my head." He then wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh you know. He got bored of being locked in the office all day, so he headed off to the Coconut Mall."

Silver tilted his head to the right. "Why would he want to go all the way there?"

Shadow shrugged as he picked up the newspaper again, switching between the pages. "Beats me. He's a croc who loves music and money, you can never tell with him."

Silver then used his green psychic power to bring over a fresh plate of pepperoni pizza, placing it on the green table. He then grabbed a slice, munching on it as he mumbled after gulping down the slice. "You know, it's Christmas. Are you gonna get anything?"

Shadow scoffed as he shook his head. "No thanks. I rather stay reserved, thank you very much."

Silver folded his arms as he shook his head. "Why do you always have to be so snarky, Shadow?"

Before Shadow could answer that question, a bright light suddenly engulfed all of the Pizza Hut, completely taking everything in. Silver screamed as he was instantly teleported away, with the light fading as it revealed the Pizza Hut.

"What the hell?" Shadow gawked as he looked around, everything still being intact, except for Silver not being present at all. "What just happened? Silver?" After several seconds, he shrugged, resorting to finishing up his pizza and coffee as he continued reading his newspaper. "Eh. I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is."

* * *

Petey Piranha was in the Coconut Mall, riding high in the sky above the populated tropical themed mall. Vector The Crocodile was riding in his red pouch, laughing as he held on, with Petey doing several spins.

"This is the best thing ever! Yesz!" Vector exclaimed as he tossed his arms into the air, only to hold back onto Petey's pouch as he felt his body being lifted out.

Petey chuckled as he did several swoops up and down, heading dangerously close to the pavement, only to make one swift turn upwards and high into the sky. Suddenly, Petey was struck by a bright arrow, teleporting him out of the area. Vector, however, was left, screaming as he flailed his arms, falling several feet down below. The shopping Nokis and Miis all looked up, screaming as they made a run for it, with Vector crashing into the ground, causing the entire mall to shake. Vector groaned, unable to feel any of his bones as he struggled to get up.

"Ugh… my leg…" Was the last thing said by Vector as he was knocked out cold from the surprisingly large collision.

* * *

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes to the back, remarking coldly, "Of course I know that jolly old fool. Everyone knows him." He then shook his head. "You know that him and I have had several scuffles in the past…"

Arceus nodded his head in response. "Well, I saw last night that he was attacked while flying over Seaside Hill. No one has any idea what happened to him, or his sleigh." He then stared Dry Bowser down right at the eyes. "I need all the help I can get. Once I get the other three, you are to find Santa Claus and rescue him from wherever he was taken too."

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, mumbling quietly as he spoke up, opening his eyes. "Fine, but I won't like it. I rarely like anything, but this is one of the many thresholds I have." He shook his right fist. "This had better be worth it for all the trouble I'll get myself into, no doubt…"

Arceus continued to nod his head. "Believe me, Dry Bowser, it will all be worth it in the end." He took another glance back up at the sky. "For if you don't rescue Santa Claus, Christmas may be ruined… forever."

Dry Bowser groaned in annoyance. "Great, it's going to be one of these fanfiction again…" He muttered quietly, breaking the fourth wall.


End file.
